


bring your scars, bring your glory, all that you are

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Natasha felt ashamed of these scars, but Steve thought otherwise





	bring your scars, bring your glory, all that you are

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup guys, so I just watched Endgame and let me tell you something....
> 
> THERE IS ABSOLUTELY 0 SPOILERS IN THIS FIC, I EVEN STATED IN THE TAGS.
> 
> You guys can expect some spoilers in my fics after the one week grace period. I will forewarn people that there will be spoilers. But I promised to write fluff after watching the movie. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used
> 
> Fic and title inspired by "Unpack Heart" by Phillip Phillips

She could remember the shouts, the fighting, the cries of war.

_ All the blood _

Blood everywhere, she could remember it all. 

She takes a good look at the mirror, all the scars that adorn her body. 

_ The true mark of a warrior _

Natasha felt afraid of showing her lovers these new scars of hers. 

_ (“Can we turn the lights off,” she clutches her shirt. _

_ Blue eyes look at her, strong hands cradle her face. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of love.” _

_ “Easy for you to say, you don’t even scar.” _

_ Steve just chuckles and kisses her gently. “They don’t scare me nor gross me out. I want to see all these scars, kiss them and worship the beautiful goddess who wears them.” _

_ Natasha lets out a choked sob. Leave it to Steve to turn something so ugly into something of beauty. She looks up and sees the love in his eyes alongside his desire, that puts confidence back into her soul. Natasha begins to undress herself in front of her lover. _

_ “Beautiful,” he gently traces one on her shoulder. “You are truly a sight to behold Ms. Romanoff.” _

_ With a smirk, she pushes her naked body against his clothed one. “Don’t you mean  _ Mrs. Rogers _?”  _

_ Steve laughs and takes her left hand, kisses her wedding ring. “Of course. Nothing could ever compare to the beauty of Mrs. Rogers.”) _

After taking a shower and changing into a nice baby blue sundress, she heads to the backyard where she can hear the sounds of laughter and a dog barking. Her eyes fall upon her husband running away a much smaller version of himself. A smile makes its way on her lips as their son tackles Steve onto the grass and their dog barks in excitement. 

Steve can feel his wife’s eyes on him and smiles as he picks James up and places the boy on his shoulders. Standing in front of his wife, his smile grows.

“You look beautiful as ever,” he caresses the scar on her left shoulder and the one that is on her right cheek. “Don’t you think James?”

“Mommy is always beautiful daddy,” the boy giggles and his green eyes light up.

“You boys are just too much,” Natasha giggles.

Steve lowers himself down a bit so James can jump into Natasha’s arms. 

“So what shall we do today?” Steve asks as he straightens himself up.

Natasha thinks before turning to their son, “I don’t know, what do you think we should do James?”

“I wanna go to daddy’s favorite diner for some milkshakes.”

Steve and Natasha laugh at their son’s answer.

“The world’s best milkshakes it is,” Steve smiles and wraps an arm around both Natasha and James. 

As James wiggles out of his mother’s arms, he calls to their dog to follow him back into the house. Natasha gasps as Steve kisses another one of her scars.

“Steve!”

The super soldier grins and holds his wife against his chest. “I love you. My beautiful warrior goddess.”

“I love you too, you big dork.” The redhead smiles lovingly at her husband.


End file.
